NO LOVE IN THE MUSIC
by caligurl17
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY /its good trust me


no love in the music

(yawn) aww morning all ready better go get dressed (ally puts a yellow top brown skirtcardi belt and boots)hey dad hey alls ,ive got some bad news .what . i need to go to a 4 week convention , (ally) ok dad ,(ally dad) will you be ok ,(ally) ye .(allys dad) ok love you darling gotta run (kises ally on the fourhead).

i should go phone trish (phone rings?) ally; hey trish can you sleepover tonight dads away (trish) sure i will be there at 7 ;(ally) ok bye .

IN SCHOOL ;;

(ally) hey trish (trish)hey alllllllllly did you hear (ally) hear what (trish)bad boy austin moon just dumped brooklyn mey miss popularity(ally)why do you care its only shallow loves him self popular stupid austin moon(trish) you are probs the only girl in school that dosnt have a major crush on him (ally)so you do then ha, gotta go bye (trish) bye .

brooklyn

IN SCHOOL CORRODR ;;

(ally) ohh no im going to be late for cookery (ally runing fast to class bumps into austin drops stuff) ohh sorry aww its you (ally says scrcastcly) (austin) ha it was you fault clytzy dawson(ally) shut it austin (ally walks away) (austin grins cuitely)

SONIC BOOM;;

(ally) hey trish go put your things in my room i really need to tell you something (trish) ok (ally closes sonic boom ) (trish) ok so what do you want to tell me (ally)i was walking to class today and i ran into austin moon (trish) really so do you like him yet (ally) no i never will lets just watch the movie (trish) ok

the next day

THE MALL ;;

(ally) aww dallas is so cute with his blue eyes and shiny brown hair (trish) ally you do know you are saying this out loud (ally chews her hair) so what are you going to were to dezes party (ally) ohh i wasnt planning on going (trish) hahahahha of course you are going come over to my house later so we can get ready (ally) aww ok bye

TRISES HOUSE

(ally rings door bell)(trish) hey allllly (ally) why do you always say my name like that (trish) couse so did you bring all your cute-est clothes (ally) yepp

TRISES ROOM

(trish) so i think you should were this blue sholder dress with these pink heels (ally)naa i was thinking this pink florl dress with blue flats with cream bows (trish) fine , im wereing my yellow g dress with orang pumps (ally) kk

DEZES HOUSE

(trish rings the door bell)(dez)hey gals (ally) hi (trish pulls ally in to the front room)(ally) aww i hate partys (trish) your so boring (ally) im just going to sit in the kitchen (trish) fine

KITCHEN;;

(ally sings) you gotta make make make em to a double take (austin walks in ) (austin) who would have thought clutzy dawson cloud sing (ally) how much did you hear (austin) well just about all of it(ally walks out)

LIVING ROOM ;;

(jake) hey austin com,er (austin) ye man(jake)ive got a bet for you (austin) what (jake) you have to make friends with ally dawson and i will give you 80 dollers and 2 tickts to the 56 festival but if you dont make friends you have to give me 60 dollars (austin) your on

UPSTAIRS

(ally feels someone grab her arm)(ally) who is this let go (austin)er its me austin (ally) what are you doing (austin) i need to ask you something (ally) what(austin) why dont you like me (ally) friend like or like like (austin) both (ally) i could give you a thousand reason for both why i dont like you i gotta go

ALLYS ROOM

(ally throws the self on her bed and says) this was a werid night .

SONIC BOOM

(trish walks in ) guess who go to job at the cell phone acessory kart meeeeee (ally) ahhh dallas works there(trish) i know (austin&dez walk in )(austin) dez i need some new gutar strings i will go see if thay have any , hey (ally)hi there so what are you looking for ohh its you (austin) i was looking for gutar strings but im also looking for someone to go and get a smothe with me would you like too (trish)hold it ally can you come here for a sec(ally) what (trish)austin moon just asked you out (ally) ye and who cares , no thanks austin (austin) pleas pleas come (ally)fine .

THE MALL;;

(ally) so why did you ask me here (austin)cause i want to get to know you better(ally) kk (austin askes ally questions then drives her home )

OUTSIDE SONIC BOOM;;

(austin) so do you want to come back to mine (allys thoughts )(i wanted to slap austin so hard for asking that but i couldent there was some thing about him(ally)ok (drives to austins house )

AUSTINS HOUSE;;

(austin opens front door)(ally) i was not expecting this i mean i thought you would have lived in a masion or something but you dont you live in a nice warm cosy house i wish i lived in most of the time (austin)you can talk(ally smiles)(austin) would you like a drink (ally)sure , should be going soon trish i sleeping over (austin) cool i could take you home the now then (ally) thanks (austin takes ally home )

ALLYS ROOM

(trish) so what happend (ally) nothing we just went for smothes then back to his house can you just put the movie on now (trish) kk but are you sure you want to watch titanic (ally) im sure ...

ALLYS DEN

(ally sing and plays the piano) thay dont know know know your name name you gotta make make make em do a double take (austin) i really like that song (ally)ahhhhh(austin) but it be better faster if you speed it up a bit like thay dont know know know your name name name you gotta make make make em do a doudle take (ally) ye that is much better...

AUSTINS HOUSE

(dez) so you heard ally playing a awesome song she wrote her self (austin) ye she has a great voice (dez) ive got an idea we should make a music video of you singing the song the put it on line (austin) great idea (they go make a music video )

SONIC BOOM

(trish walks in wereing a magision coustim singing allys song ) (ally) trish were did you hear that song (trish) its all over the internet (ally) what (trish shows ally the video )(ally) AUSTIN (she screams)

AUSTINS HOUSE ;;

(ally) why did you steal my song (austin) ohh well it was really good and im sorry were you going to sing it (ally) no i have stage fright really bad (austin) wait i have an idea your a shy songwriter and im a rockstar who loves being on stage we would make the perfect team (ally) emm i would need to talk to trish (ally calls trish)(ally) she said it was a great idea (austin) so (ally) were partners ...


End file.
